Utility Belt
Batman has a seemingly endless array of gadgets. Most of which have a title relating to bats. Batman's Utilities Most of the specialized weaponry and technology that is portable can be found on Batman's Utility Belt. As it is known that Batman is one of the most resourceful superheroes, the following tools have been placed into categories that they would bit best in. Portable Weaponry *'Batarangs',are throwing weapons relating to that of either boomarangs or shurikens in the shape of a bat. These can be used for many things such as cutting, immobalizing,etc. *'Bat-Darts': A form of tranquilizer darts specialized for the needs of Batman. *'Bat-Goo Gun': A handheld non-lethal firearm that projects a foam used to stick thugs to walls floors etc. . *'Bat-Lasso': A lasso to be thrown around the feet of an fleeing opponent. *'Bat Stungun': A knockout tool used by Batman to temporarily paralyse enemies. *'Flamethrower': A miniature flamethrower used on Bat-Bane. *'Flash-Bang Grenades': Grenades that release a device that temporarily impairs visionary and auditory capabilities to those near after detonation. *'Tear-Gas Pellets': Small capsules that release tear gas with the breaking of the outer shell. Tools for Access or Maneuverability *'Acetylene Torch': A miniaturized laser cutting tool. *'Batclaw': A projectile similar to grappling guns, the Batclaw has a gripping claw attached to a line. Although it may seem smart, it is not recommended to be used to pull oneself up the side of a surface. This is used to pull objects towards oneself. The Batclaw has an upgrade which allows the user to project three lines at once known as the ultra batclaw. *'Bat-Cuffs': bat shaped Handcuffs made of a light-weight diamond-impregnated nylon overtop a steel core. *'Bat-Heater': A small bat-shaped tool used for heating or melting ice. *'Batlight': A standard flashlight sometimes replaced by an infrared version providing illumination only viewable through that of Batman's cowl. *'Line Launcher': A device that shoots steel cables out from both sides. Used to repel across large gaps. *'Batrope': A light-weight, flexible rope usually attached to Batarangs used to slow the rate of descent during high jumps or falls. *'Bat-Saw': a portable saw used for cutting. *'Cryptographic Sequencer': Used to remotely access power boxes for shutting down electric fences and doors. This gadget can also be used to access radio frequency that can help Batman fight crime. *'Collapsible Bat-Sword': A sword similar to lightsabers used to cut through objects including steel. *'Grapple Gun or Bat-Grapple' A projectile meant for use in scaling large surfaces. It may use a bat-shaped hook, or a simple magnetic end. *'Bat Bombs': Miniature explosives used to blow down doors or walls. *'Grapnel Gun': Similar to the bat grapple in design, but with a strong clamp and manually rewindable cable. *'Lock Pick': Not uncommonly kept in the gloves, these are Batman's very own tools for breaking-and-entering. *'Master Bat-Key': A master skeleton key. *'Night Vission Bat-Goggles': A feature built into Batman's cowl using Starlite Infrared capable of seeing thermal output in dimmly-lit or non-lit scenarios. *'Rebreather': Used to breath under water. *'Thermite Grenades': A device used to burn through obstacles. Although it is called a Thermite, it is generally accepted as being a Thermate. Tools for Crime-Scene Investigation *'Evidence Bags': bags for carrying crime scene evidence. *'Fingerprint Dusting Kit': A small kit for dusting crime scenes when in search for fingerprints. Miscellaneous *'Batcall': A tool used to summon bats from the Batcave. *'Bat-Tracer': Used as a tracking device used to locate thugs. *'Communications Devices': An earbug or handheld system used for communication with others. *'Cryo Capsules': Small pill-like capsules containing a cryonic acid which is released upon impact. *'Explosive Gel': A device which contains an explosive gel. The gel is applied to a surface, while a button on the side of the tool detonates it. This can be used on structurally weak walls, or to stun enemies. *'First-Aid Kit': A simple kit for medical emergencies. *'Kryptonite Ring': A ring of Kryptonite stored inside of a lead box used in emergency situation against rogue Kryptonians. *'Bat-Camera': A camera. *'Micro-Cassette Recorder': A small recording device which uses cassettes. *'Micro-Processor Power Source': The power source for a regular microprocessor. *'Miniaturized Bat-Toolkit': A smaller, useful toolkit. *'Miniaturized Smoke Grenades': Smaller smoke grenades used in a get-away attempt, or as another form of distraction. May contain an anaesthesia. *'Minicam and Recorder': A miniature camera with a recorder. *'Shark repellent Bat Spray': a gas to use on sharks. *'Smoke Pellets': Capsules that release gas on impact used to disorient opponents or as an escape tool. *'Sonic Bat-Beacon': An electronic device that puts out high frequency calls to attract near-by bats. Gallery 185px-Batarang.jpg|Batarangs|link=Batarangs 250px-AC_Batclaw.jpg|Batclaw|link=Batclaw gtfgf.jpg|Explosive Gel|link=Explosive Gel Batrope photo.jpg|Batrope|link=Batrope Batman's Gadgets